


Out of a Picture Book

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lizard skittered through the underbrush. With a barely-visible flick of his wand, Gellert transfigured it into a tiny kitten, fluffy and wide-eyed and unsteady on its spindly legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of a Picture Book

A lizard skittered through the underbrush. With a barely-visible flick of his wand, Gellert transfigured it into a tiny kitten, fluffy and wide-eyed and unsteady on its spindly legs. It made straight for Ariana, who squealed and scooped it into her arms.

"Albus, look!" she cried, holding it aloft.

It was a scene out of a picture book: the beautiful young girl in her garden, sunlight transforming her strawberry curls into a halo. All that was missing was a rainbow.

"Let's go inside," Gellert murmured. Smirking, he slid an arm around Albus's waist. "I've Imperiused it to keep her entertained."


End file.
